custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaFairon/Announcements, and other stuff
Okey, it's me again, with some announcements to make, as well as to talk about some stuff. Announcements *I'm going to rewrite Dark Future, you can volunteer to be a co-writer here, not accepting many though *I'm on holiday now so expect at least a BIT more stories, but no MOCs as I can't upload pictures to my laptop because I don't have the cable *Ranting season has begun! Watch out for incoming rants on hypes/rip-offs/etc.! *You shouldn't be happy about the above one. *I'm gonna admin a LOT more on the site now, I feel that I still owe you guys something *You can suggest things for a new storyline I might start! You can also volunteer to help me in it. My new Storyline NOTE: I had this planned months ago with VNT, but the project didn't end anywhere near as good as I planned it to because I became inactive. The storyline is set in a universe where the Mata Nui Robot has died and collided into Bara Magna, where it took up nearly all of the surface. Inside the former Matoran Universe, the seas are drained and weird creatures now live at the former bottom of the sea, and other small settlements are only inhabited by the beings that have been exiled from the main city. The main city lies on the base of Metru Nui, and is called Utopia, which is also what the story will be called. The Utopian Government will be led by Miserix, who helped the Matoran build the city of Utopia and is recognized as a hero in his efforts to keep as many Matoran alive as virtually possible. The Bara Magnans have already migrated into the city, and are part of its community, and not seen as outsiders anymore, and anyone is free to say anything they want, although there are strict laws and a very strict alliance known as the Universal Enforcement Alliance, that arrests anyone they see as a potential threat against the Commonwealth of Utopia (the government of Utopia), and thus public beatings are also amongst weekly news, and that is why a small Resistance has set up and is called the Anti-Utopia Union. But something far more evil lies behind the Commonwealth of Utopia than just the merciless Utopian State Police or the ruthless killing machine known as the Universal Enforcement Alliance, put in place to rule the former Matoran Universe and keep it enforced and safe at any time. In the middle of the city of Utopia lies a massive complex known as the Utopia Complex, which hosts the seat of the Commonwealth President, high law-courts and an enormous stadium known as the Utopia Stadium, where speeches are held to the public. That's about everything I have to say for now about my new storyline, now time for the next part and a question that I have always wanted to ask myself: Why did the GMS stop? Well, my personal answer to this is only that I think that Slice could not handle the pressure of having to write so many stories at one time with me, Teammcb and Biogecko inactive. So Slice was left responsible for the whole GMS as we knew it, but I think he couldn't handle it anymore and that's why he stopped. I'll be happy to start using older drafts of what I percepted the GMS to be (should I get the permission from Slice of course), so the GMS might become what it once was: A very structured large storyline, which was still being built. That's all I have to say for now.